


Motivation or Distraction?

by winchestershiresauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce
Summary: The reader is so over researching and Sam, in an attempt to provide motivation, distracts her further. To say she welcomes the distraction would be an understatement.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Motivation or Distraction?

Slumping back into her seat at the table, she sighed dramatically. She let her head fall back, her neck refusing to hold it upright anymore. Sam looked up from the large tome in front of him and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Everything okay over there?” he asked with a slight chuckle. “I’m worried you may have just up and died.”

“I can’t focus on this shit anymore,” she groaned, lifting her head just enough to make eye contact with the hunter across the table.

“Find anything, at least?” 

“Kinda. I mean, I found some clues as to the origin of this stupid thing, but I’m at the point where I’ve read this same paragraph six times and I still couldn’t tell you what it says,” she replied. She sat up a bit straighter and gestured at the laptop in front of her. “It seems to be some kind of pagan something or other but my eyes are rolling back into my skull every time I try to figure out its motivation for taking these people.”

Sam let out another small laugh at her dramatics as she shut her laptop and plopped her head down on her arms, covering the laptop. Sam stood up and walked around the table, stopping behind her. “Sounds like you might be struggling to find your own motivation,” he suggested, and she couldn’t quite place the tone in his voice. He put his large, strong hands on her shoulders and began lightly massaging the tension from her body.

“Keep doing that and I’d be motivated to do just about anything,” she half-joked, melting into his touch. He continued to push his strong thumbs into the tightest muscles in her neck and shoulders. 

“Is that so?” he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. “But if I keep this up, you won’t be able to focus on research.”

She sat back in her seat and looked up at the gorgeous, tall man above her. He quit massaging her neck and his fingers slowly danced down her bare arms. Every point of contact between his skin and hers left a trail of electricity through her body. She inadvertently let out a soft sigh as the blood began to rush to between her thighs.

“Would that be a bad thing?” she asked, allowing her eyes to drift closed. Sam leaned forward, draping his body over hers, and she could feel his breath ghosting over her ear.

“That all depends on what our goal is here,” he whispered, so close to her ear that his lips brushed against her skin. She let out some sort of half-sigh, half-moan and Sam responded with a breathy laugh. She opened her eyes, and he was still so close. He was so close that she could feel the heat from his body and she knew her next move would have consequences. She and Sam had always had a certain level of sexual tension between them, but they had never really acted on it. Sure, there were the occasional light touches that lingered just a bit too long, or the way their thighs always seemed to brush against each other after a few post-hunt beers, but this was different.

She turned her head toward him and his face was so close that their lips just ever-so-slightly touched. They hadn’t yet reached the point of no return, but they were dancing on the line. Sam gave the lightest of smirks and she couldn’t hold back any longer. Twisting her body to better face him, she reached her hand up to grab the back of his head, feeling his soft, pullable hair between her fingers. She started to pull his mouth toward hers but then he was on her in an instant. 

Their lips crashed together as they plowed right through that point of no return. His tongue roughly pressed against her bottom lip and she opened up for him. As he licked into her mouth, she stood up to better get at him. In an instant, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found her breasts. He ran his thumb across her right nipple, groaning into the kiss as he found she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipple hardened under his thumb and she arched up into his touch. With his other hand, he cupped her whole left breast in his hand. He kneaded her tits in his perfect, giant hands and she pulled him even closer. 

He moved one hand to her ass and pulled her hips into his. She could feel his arousal pressing against her core and she needed more. He pressed her backward until her hips hit the table and he lifted just enough to sit her on the table top. The move allowed her to wrap her legs around Sam’s waist and she bucked against him. She was so wet that she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Need to feel you, Sam,” she whined, snaking her hand between their bodies. His throbbing erection pressed against the seam of his jeans and she gasped as she could feel how big he was. His hands moved to the button of her jeans, quickly opening them and thrusting his hand inside. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he felt how truly soaked she was. “Is all this for me?” he asked, the rough pad of his finger teasing up and down her slit.

“Yes, Sam. All for you,” she moaned, making quick work of his belt to open his jeans. 

“Need these off,” Sam growled, his face pressed into her throat. His teeth grazed the skin of her collarbone and she thrust her hips up into his hand. He pulled his hand out of her pants long enough to hook his fingers into the waistband and pull. She lifted up just enough for him to slide them under her ass, and she tore her shirt up and off as he stepped away to pull off her jeans. 

“So beautiful.” He admired her naked body as she reached for him again. She slid her fingers under his shirt, dragging her fingertips along his bare back as she lifted the shirt up toward his head. He reached up, ripped it off and tossed it away, and immediately his mouth was on hers again. She wrapped her legs back around him and pressed her soaked pussy against his cloth-covered cock. Without breaking their kiss, he shoved his boxers and jeans down his thighs, letting them pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and pressed roughly against her.

“Fuck, Sam,” she moaned as his thick, heavy cock pressed against her slick folds. He reached down to pump his cock a few times before rubbing it up and down her absolutely soaked slit. She let out a cry, the anticipation killing her. He teased her ready entrance with his tip before pulling away all together. Her eyes flicked open and she mewled at the loss of his touch. She reached out for him, but he dropped to his knees in front of her. As he positioned himself between her thighs, she tightly gripped the edge of the table she was sat on.

“Wanna taste you,” Sam answered, his face inches from the junction between her thighs. She opened her mouth to say something in response, but all words and thoughts were cut off with a sharp gasp as he wrapped his lips around her clit. He maneuvered one of her legs so that it rested on his shoulder as he flattened his tongue and ran it through her folds. She laced her fingers through his hair and gripped so tightly that Sam let out a groan, which rumbled through her sensitive cunt. When his lips found the small bundle of nerves again, she bucked her hips up toward his face, aching for more. Understanding what she wanted, he swirled his tongue around her aching bud. 

“I’m so close,” she panted as she began to come undone under his touch. Taking that as a challenge, Sam thrust two fingers into her slick channel. His fingers rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside as his lips wrapped around her clit again. She cried out, her pussy convulsing around his fingers as her orgasm took hold. She threw her head back, gasping for air as Sam continued to pump his fingers into her, working her through her climax. As soon as she was in control of her body again, she tugged on his hair, pulling his face up to hers. She had wanted to feel him before, but now she  _ needed _ him inside of her.

She could taste herself on his lips and he pressed against her. Her legs, which dangled off the edge of the table, wrapped around his waist once again. He rutted against her, feeling her wetness coating his cock. He reached between them again, this time wasting no time lining himself up with her soaked opening. He thrust into her, filling her completely in one movement. He swallowed her pleasured whimpers as he began to pound his hips into hers. Each time he pulled out and slammed back in, a moan escaped her lips. 

“You feel so amazing,” he purred, dropping his head down to pop a nipple into his mouth. Her hips were jerking up to meet his every move, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. She was so wet and tight that what little control he had melted away with every thrust. She pulled herself closer to him, dragging her teeth across his ear lobe.

“I wanna feel you come,” she whispered directly into his ear and he lost it. He slammed his hips into hers as he came with a roar. Feeling hot ropes of come spurt into her dragged her over the edge, as she came again with him. Her pussy spasmed around him and they continued to slam into each other with bruising force as they rode through their climaxes together. Their movements slowed as they started to regain their breath and Sam placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“That was incredible,” he sighed, his lips still touching hers. She nodded with a grin and he pulled his softening cock out of her, grabbing his shirt to clean them both up. She laid back on the table, all energy completely gone from her body.

“If this is how you motivate me, I’ll do any and all research you ever need,” she said with a smirk as she rolled onto her side. She met his eyes and he grinned back at her.

“If you could find the energy to focus, that is,” he answered, giving her ass a light slap.


End file.
